Baño ¿Erótico?
by Dumah Djim
Summary: "Ese fue el baño más erótico que he tenido en mi vida… Por lejos…" "-¡Brick! ¡No toques ahí!-"


Baño… ¿Erótico?

.

En el laboratorio de Saltadilla se encontraba nuestro querido profesor Utonium.

Como siempre el… intentaba crear algo que funcionara, no es que las cosas no le salga bien, es que… siempre algo sale mal.

-¡Llegamos profesor!- Se escuchó un grito femenino.

-¡Ah! ¡Blossom, que bueno que llegas!- Exclamo el profesor al ver a la pelirroja entrar en su laboratorio- Buenas tardes a ti también, Brick- Dijo al notar al novio ojisangre junto a la pelirroja.

-Buenas tardes- Le saludo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace profesor?- Pregunto extrañada la de ojos rosas al ver el desparramo de herramientas y planos sobre la mesa.

-Bien, Blossom, en lo que estoy trabajando es en un rayo encogedor…-

-¡Wow!- Blossom tenía una cara sorprendida en el rostro, lo cual a su novio le hiso soltar una risita- Y… ¿Cómo funciona?-

-Bueno, se supone que encoge las cosas en tamaño, pero al probarlo en un señuelo, en este caso, una papa, las cosas no salieron… como deberían…- Dijo al momento en que se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que salió mal?-

-Bueno, como ven aquí, la papa no se encogió, sino que, por decirlo de alguna manera, volvió a su estado de niño, o sea una semilla-

El profesor le mostro a los dos pelirrojos la semilla de papa que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Y, ¿Por qué pasa eso?- Pregunto Brick más interesado en el tema.

El profesor se pasó una mano por el pelo y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No lo sé- se rio entre dientes- Cambiando de tema… ¿Llamaste a las chicas? ¿Cómo les está yendo?-

-Sí, si las llame, dicen que están bien, y que el hotel es muy bonito- Dijo Blossom con una sonrisa.

Si, Bubbles, y Buttercup si habían ido por una semana a un hotel en CityVille junto a sus Novios Boomer y Butch.

Blossom y Brick, no habían podido ir ya que justo coincidía que los dos tenían algo que hacer para sus respectivos trabajos, así es, a sus 24 maravillosos años Blossom trabajaba como enfermera y médica y Brick a sus 25 como un gran empresario.

Ellos habían decidido no ir al viaje, total, no importa mientras ellos estén juntos.

Pero bueno, ya hace dos días desde que sus amigos si fueron, en cinco días más y ya estarían todos juntos.

-Bueno, chicos, Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, ¿Pueden cuidar el laboratorio mientras no estoy?-

-Claro, Profesor- Dijo alegremente Blossom.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde- Dijo al momento que abandonaba el laboratorio.

Blossom siente como alguien le rodea la cintura y le besa la mejilla. Se ríe entre dientes.

-¿Que pasa Brick?- Dijo colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

-Nada, tan solo pensé que… Estaremos solos… No crees que sería tiempo de darnos un tiempo a solas…- Le susurro mientras le mordía la oreja.

-Ti-tiempo a solas…-

-Sí, un lindo y placentero tiempo a solas mientras que no llegue el profesor, puede ser… un baño- Blossom entendía, ellos nunca se habían dado un baño juntos, tampoco habían tenido relaciones, pero no porque ella o el no quisieran, se morían de ganas y deseo por tenerlas, pero querían guardar ese día para la decisión mas importante… Tener hijos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal?- Le replico en tono de broma.

Brick sonrió.

-No, yo huelo mal, y como no llego a mi espalda necesito que alguien me la refriegue…-

-Se supone que el chico le refriega la espalda a la chica-

-Tú lo has dicho…- Dijo y la levanto estilo nupcial mientras Blossom se reía.

"Error, error, error"

-¿¡Que es eso?!- Grito por sobre la voz Blossom mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Proviene de la maquina!- Grito Brick mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

¡Boom! ¡Pum!

Una explosión.

La máquina había explotado.

Blossom sintió como caía al piso.

Abrio los ojos todavía adolorida. Busco con la mirada a su novio. ¿Y Brick?

-¡Brick! ¡Brick!- Lo llamo a Gritos.

Nada. Solo silencio.

-¡Waaaaa!- Se escuchó un llanto, por lo cual Blossom se asustó.

-¡¿Brick!? ¡Esto no es gracioso sabes!-

Blossom camino por la espesa nube de humo que se extendía a lo largo del laboratorio.

-Bri… ¡Ah!- Grito al momento de tropezar con algo del suelo y caer desmayada.

-¡Waaaa!- Fue lo último que pudo percibir antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

.

Sintió unos dedos en su cara.

Blossom se removió molesta.

¿Qué es eso?

Otra vez los mismos dedos pero esta vez en sus mejillas.

Se volvió a mover.

Los dedos le tocaron el pelo, o más bien, jugaron con su pelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sus ojos rosas se toparon con unos ojos… o más bien ojitos rojos sangre.

Blossom miro o escaneo con sus ojos a la persona que tenía en frente.

Era un pequeño de tan sol años de edad.

Llevaba unos pequeños pantalones de jean negros.

Una camisetita de color rojo.

Unos pequeños zapatos que calzaban perfectos en sus pequeños pies.

Unos ojos… rojos.

Pelos pelirrojos con una… ¿Gorra roja para atrás?.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Ese era Brick… ¡La máquina del profesor lo convirtió en un bebe!

"_No, no, no, ¡No!" _

Se repetía una y otra vez la de ojos rosas.

Se levantó del piso y miro para abajo.

Allí sentado en el piso, estaba Brick, su novio, mirándola con ojitos curiosos.

Se agacho, lo tomo por debajo de sus brazos y lo alzo a la altura de su cabeza.

Miro a Brick.

El, la miro a ella.

Brick estiro sus pequeños y regordetes brazos para tocar la cara de la pelirroja.

Al ver esto Blossom lo fue acercando hasta que sus manitos pudieron tocar sus mejillas a las cuales el apretó mientras se reía.

Blossom lo aparto al sentir el dolor recorrer sus mejillas, pero al oírlo reír se comenzó a reír con él.

Cuando los dos se calmaron Blossom lo miro pero esta vez con ternura, seguía siendo su novio, no podría besarlo, pero tendría que cuidarlo hasta que el profesor llegue y lo arregle.

-Bien, vamos a ver…- Hablo Blossom prácticamente a la nada.

Agarro a Brick por debajo de su trasero mientras el enredaba sus piernitas en su cintura.

-Bueno, supongo que lo primero sería darte un baño- Lo miro- Después de todo tu mismo dijiste que necesitabas uno-

Brick la miro sin entender lo que decía.

.

Al llegar al baño Blossom agradeció mentalmente al profesor.

No sabía porque, pero daba gracias al cielo que al entrar hubiera una bañera a prueba de bebes.

¿Cómo era?

Bueno, la bañera era como un jacuzzi, era grande, y de dos partes, la primera era grande, que obviamente era para los adultos o niños grandes y la otra parte era menos onda, como para que los bebés se sentaran y el agua les llegue por la panza.

Suspirando se acercó hasta la mesada del baño. A duras penas logro desenroscar a Brick de su cuerpo y sentarlo en ella.

Lo miro a los ojos, y el también.

Allí está Brick, su novio.

Con un suspiro comenzó a despojarlo de la ropita para darle su baño.

"_No ere así como pensaba quitarle la ropa… pensaba que sería más… ¿Erótico?"_

Pensó, mientras lo despojaba del pantalón.

Blossom se quedó de piedra, el boxer.

¿Sería adecuado sacarle el boxer?

Sí, es su novio, viven en la misma casa, ya lo ha visto en boxers, pero...

¿No quedaría mal quitárselo a un bebe?

"_No, Blossom, no, es Brick, tu novio"_

Se regañó a sí misma.

Inhalando aire y se lo bajo.

Se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar una risilla al ver lo tierno que se veía Brick.

Su cara era de confusión y alegría, pero más confusión que otra cosa.

Su cuerpito estaba encorvado para adelante totalmente desnudo.

La verdad es que no le causo asco ni nada ver su pequeño… miembro, ya que ya se lo había visto a su primo de parte de madre cuando lo tenía que cuidar.

Sin esperar más se… auto desnudo…

"_Sería más divertido si lo hubiera hecho Brick"_

Pensó mientras un sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él bebe para poder llevarlo hasta la bañera.

Y lo que esperaba que no pase, pasó.

Brick se la quedó mirando detallada mente, pero lo que más miraba eran sus pechos.

¿Por qué? Fácil.

Para un bebe, que, por así decirlo, recién "nació" no es tan común ver que una persona tiene dos globos que sobresalen por su piel.

Ya que Brick no fue que nació y lo pusieron en el pecho de su madre para que lo amamantara. El, como bebe, no conoce nada.

Un poco sonrojada agarro a Brick y lo sostuvo como antes, y porque no decir, disfrutando de lo suave que era su colita.

De a poco fue introduciendo a Brick en la parte de la bañera que no era onda. Al principio él se resistió, pero después de un momento logro que por lo menos introdujera un pie y al parecer le gusto porque se empezó a reír.

Una vez que Brick estaba chapoteando en su lado de la bañera Blossom fue a su lado.

Lentamente se introdujo en el agua calentita, haciendo que sus músculos se relajen al entrar en contacto con el agua tibia.

"_Ah… Esto es relajación"_ Pensó _"Seria mejor si Brick estuviera aquí"_

-Asdadasdadsd…- Con ese balbuceo Blossom recordó que Brick si estaba con ella… pero no en la forma que ella quería.

Poso su vista en el pequeño bebe d años.

Este gateaba por su parte con el agua por los codos, su propósito o meta era llegar a donde estaba la pelirroja.

Blossom suspiro con ternura y fue hasta donde estaba Brick.

Antes de que Brick pudiera siquiera tocar la parte onda Blossom lo atrapo y lo paseo por la bañera en sus brazos.

Brick se reía y Blossom también.

Después del "paseo" Blossom llevo a Brick de nuevo a su parte de la bañera.

Lo sentó, y el agua le llegaba por el ombligo.

Agarro el shampoo y se lo refregó por el pelo pelirrojo.

Brick la miraba atentamente, provocando que un poco de jabón le callera en los ojos.

-¡Waaaaa!- Lloro Brick al sentir la "nueva" sensación de ardor en los ojos.

Blossom lo cargo en brazos y dio pequeños brinquitos susurrándole frases como "Todo va a estar bien" o "No llores".

Cuando Brick se calmó cuidadosamente le saco el shampoo de la cabeza con una jarrita. Cuidadosamente le tiraba la cabeza para atrás y con la mano le tiraba el pelo, no vaya a ser que le vuelva a caer.

Al terminar de enjuagarle el pelo comenzó a enjabonarle el cuerpo.

Primero comenzó con la espalda.

"_Ah… así le iba a pasar a Brick en la espalda"_ Pensó _"Pero prácticamente se la estoy pasando a él…"_

Al terminar con la espalda siguió con el resto del cuerpo.

"_Bien, mi turno"_

Blossom se preparó dejo a Brick en la parte menos onda y fue a pasarse el shampoo y el acondicionador.

Mientras hacía eso inconscientemente llevo sus pies hasta la parte menos onda, ya saben para estar más cómoda subió los pies.

Mientras ella se pasaba el jabón Brick miraba los pies de la ojirosa.

Estos tenían las uñas pintadas de un lindo color rojo pasión, al igual que las uñas de sus manos.

Brick, atraído por el hermoso color, comenzó a tocarle los pies.

Blossom empezó a carcajearse porque el toque le daba cosquillas.

-¡Brick! ¡No toques ahí!- Grito sin aire pero el pequeño bebe seguía tentado por el color.

Una vez que Brick le dejo de tocar los pies Blossom decidió que era hora de salir.

Asegurándose de que Brick no se movería de la parte no onda fue a ponerse una toalla.

Blossom regreso con una bata de color rosa clarito y una toalla blanca agarrando su pelo en un tornete.

En sus manos llevaba una toalla pequeña que usaría para secar a Brick.

Lo envolvió en la toalla y lo seco.

Le puso un pañal que encontró en uno de los cajones de la mesada, el profesor siempre piensa en todo, y luego lo vistió con ropa de Ken que ya no le quedaban.

Luego de que ella se cambiara fue junto con Brick a ver un poco la tele.

Con Brick en el regazo Blossom miraba atentamente su película favorita, La Cenicienta, eso hasta que Brick tomo el control, lo arrojo contra el piso y este se cambió de canal a uno en el que estaban pasando Ben 10, por lo cual Brick se quedó como zombi frente al televisor.

Con un suspiro Blossom no tuvo más remedio que ver lo que Brick había "elegido".

Al poco tiempo Brick había caído dormido en el regazo de la pelirroja.

"_Que tierno se ve dormido…"_ Pensó mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Lo llevo hasta el cuarto del profesor, lo acomodo con 4 almohadas alrededor de su cuerpo para que no se cayera y lo tapo con una mantita.

-Ahh… Que día…- Se mofó.

"_Ese fue el baño más erótico que eh tenido en la vida… por lejos"_

.

.

.

**¡Bueno!**

**Que tal, ¿Les gusta?**

**Si les gusto por favor dejen comentarios, y sé que alguno no deja comentarios pero igual me alegra si les gusto :3**

**Que la pasen bien**

**Besos y abrazos empalagosos.**


End file.
